


In art lies my heart

by ChaseSpero



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero





	In art lies my heart

Red Sector, the commercial place for bars, casinos, shops where everyone gets together to wind down, to have a good time with friends.

On this particular day, Talia Winters was sat down at a table on her own, the noises around her, the constant buzz of talking drowned out as she was in a world of her own. With a piece of paper in front of her and clutching a pencil in one hand, the blue of her eyes seemed to darken in colour as she focused completely on the paper and pressing the pencil to the paper; she began to draw the intricate parts with precision. Talia stopped for a minute and looked at it, it was one of her finest works maybe it was because this piece was something she was truly passionate for and it definitely had something to do with the fact that it was Susan Ivanova who she was drawing. It wasn’t something Talia announced to many people, her passion for drawing it was something she did from time to time when she needed to express her feelings.

Looking back when she was with Psi Corps she can remember how the days seemed so long and there were times when she felt so alone and sometimes scared. Scared for what was going to happen next in her life so she used to draw what she found beautiful and close to her heart to help through those days. She would sit back after finishing her drawings and look at the pieces and it calmed her, it made her believe that there was a better life for her and this, drawing Susan well this was something she needed to do.

Over the course of her stay here at Babylon 5 she had become drawn to Susan in every way. Talia thought it was maybe because Susan continued to ignore her efforts to speak to her at first so it was like a challenge for Talia to hunt down the Commander. But then after speaking to Susan, after sitting there next to her and hearing her talk about her mother and how terrible it was what happened to her and when Susan said the words ‘you’re as much as a victim as my mother.’ Those words had stayed with Talia ever since that night and after that particular night Talia had walked back to her quarters and it was clear in that moment that it wasn’t a challenge no more. There was something about Susan that Talia wanted to see more of and since admitting that, her feelings had only increased for the Russian Commander.

There were times when Talia would make her way to Red Sector in hope that Susan would be there and she would quietly sit back and just watch Susan, the way she interacted with her friends, Garabaldi and Sinclair. The way she seemed so content holding the glass in one hand and her other hand moving as she was explaining something to the two men. One night Garabaldi must have said something really funny because about two seconds later Susan laughed and it was…well Talia had to bite her lip, the sound of Susan’s laughter was rich and joyful. It seemed to echo around the busy hall and as she looked at Susan, the tense and rigidness in the brunette’s body disappeared. She looked so relaxed and the way soft crinkles formed by her eyes as she laughed it was gorgeous, Talia knew that if she could bottle up Susan’s laugh she would have done just that.

Talia remembered one night when she had needed some alone time and being the time it was she thought the garden sector would be unoccupied, she remembers how when she got there, she wasn’t the only one who looked like they needed to be on their own. Susan was sat down, eyes closed, her hair down instead of in the braid it was in earlier, this hairstyle was a personal favourite for Talia, the way Susan’s hair naturally fell, the way the soft curves formed and the few unruly strands of hair which fell over Susan’s eyes that Talia just wanted to reach out and push back…oh she was beautiful. There was an expression of worry on Susan’s face and not wanting to frighten Susan, Talia had cleared her throat quietly but with enough sound so Susan could hear her. Susan opened her eyes and seemed tense at another person being there but Talia saw Susan somewhat relax when she knew it was her, Talia didn’t know whether to sit or not but with a nod from Susan, Talia went and sat next her. There were no words spoken between the two of them that night and Talia wondered if it was because Susan knew she needed alone time as well but it didn’t matter that they didn’t speak. It was that night, the way Susan looked, the way she knew exactly what Talia needed it was then that Talia knew she was in trouble and that these feelings were never going to go away, it was the first time she had realised that she knew she was in love with Susan.

Smiling at her work, Talia took a sip of the drink she had to the side of her, she had never thought of herself as an incredible drawer, she knew she had some talent but this, she was proud of. She held the paper close to her wondering what Susan was up to now.

“No Garabaldi, I’ve told you it’s your round of drinks.” Susan used a tone that Garabaldi knew better than to argue with.

“Okay, okay I’ll get the drinks in.” Garabaldi said holding his hands up.

“Isn't that Ms Winters over there?” Susan asked, pointing to where the blonde telepath was sitting.

“Is she okay?” Garabaldi said looking to where Susan was pointing.

“She doesn't look it…”

“Come on.” Garabaldi said.

“Wait, what if she wants to be alone?” Susan asked a bit nervous.

Garabaldi shook his head and made his way over, Susan followed him and just in the corner of her eye she could see Talia holding what looked like paper close to her chest with a distant expression.

“Ms Winters?” Susan said hoping the break Talia out of the daydream she seemed to be in.

Garabaldi clicked his fingers and Talia jumped and clutched the paper even closer to her chest, she sighed deeply,

“Mister Garabaldi, please don’t do that again.”

“I’m sorry but Ivanova did already call your name, I had to try something else.”

“Ivanova….Susan!” Talia said suddenly as she turned around and saw Susan standing there behind her, Talia folded up the paper with the drawing on and kept a firm grip on it in her hand. Susan had already seen the paper but not what was on there but she had seen how close to herself Talia had kept it.

Although concerned for Talia’s strange behaviour, Susan offered a friendly smile; the blonde only looked at her, her cheeks seemed red and Susan was just about to ask if she was okay but Talia rushed off.

“Wait Ms Winters!” Susan called out; when Talia didn’t stop Susan went after her.

“Huh, guess we’re not having drinks then.” Garabaldi muttered to himself, in all honesty though he just wanted Talia to be okay, there seemed to be something bothering the telepath and he cared about her.

Rounding the corner, Susan saw Talia leaning against the wall she had her back to Susan and she was about the carry on walking when Susan touched her arm gently. Talia jumped again, she seemed so on edge but Susan had just touched her arm! Whatever was bothering Talia, Susan wanted to find out, she wanted to help her. The paper once in Talia’s hand fell to the floor and in the heat of seeing Susan and feeling her touch, Talia was oblivious to her drawing falling to the ground.  
All Talia wanted to do was run back to her quarters, these feelings she had they were so strong.

"I have to go." Talia said not giving Susan chance to respond. Susan sighed, what was wrong with Talia?

Looking down Susan noticed the piece of paper on the floor; she bent down and picked it up. She knew this was the paper Talia had kept a firm grip on, the paper she had held close to her and a part of Susan didn't want to look at it, she didn't want to pry maybe it was personal. But then what if this was the something bothering Talia? Susan decided to see what was on it, she carefully unfolded it and she gasped when she saw the drawing...it was her. It was breathtaking, Susan had never seen a drawing like it and Talia had captured every detail, every line and that expression. The expression she had on her face when they saw each other in the garden sector. Susan had to see Talia, there was so many questions she wanted to ask, why was she holding this so close to her? Why hadn't she made it known that she's an amazing artist? Why did she choose to draw her? And Susan wanted to tell Talia how impressed she was by the drawing, she needed to see her.  
Susan made her way over to Talia's quarters.

Talia was pacing up and down in her quarters, how could she just brush Susan off like that? She had only come to see if she was okay, what if she’d blown any chance of a friendship with her? Oh it was all because of this drawing…

“The drawing!” Talia searched the pockets in her jacket, coming up empty handed.

“No, no, no.” Talia muttered. Maybe she’d dropped it rushing back to her quarters, she was starting to panic slightly now, she didn’t want it landing in the hands of someone else, she had signed her name at the bottom and she really didn’t want anybody knowing it was her work. Talia went to retrace her steps, hoping she would find it, as soon as she left her quarters she came face to face with Susan.

“Talia.” Susan spoke softly.

Susan held the piece of paper up so Talia could see and Talia closed her eyes, she shook her head, what was Susan going to think of her now?

“I’m sorry.” Talia said quietly.

Susan tilted her head, looking concerned. “Why are you saying sorry?”

“I…I don’t know, the drawing I understand if you find it somewhat weird”

“I don’t find it weird at all, in fact I think it’s the most beautiful piece of work I’ve ever seen and you’re truly talented Talia.”

Talia’s cheeks tinged a reddish colour; no one had ever said such kind words about her work before and coming from Susan it was…everything Talia could have asked for.

“Thank you.” Talia mumbled overwhelmed.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you could draw like this?” Susan asked looking the drawing once more and smiling. Talia looked at Susan smiling, she was beautiful and that smile, it made Talia so happy to see Susan smiling.

“Come inside?” Talia asked, she really didn’t want to have this conversation outside where anybody could be listening in on them. She knew that she had no problem in answering Susan’s question. Though she had kept the fact that she could draw to herself she knew that she could trust Susan, she trusted Susan with her life. Susan nodded and walked with Talia inside her quarters.

“Please sit down.” Talia said. Talia sat down opposite Susan, she clasped her hands together a nervous trait of hers and it didn’t go unnoticed from Susan. Being this close to the Russian Commander and knowing she was about to open up to her made Talia nervous and she didn’t want to say the wrong thing, her worst fear of all was ruining any chance of friendship.

“Is everything okay? I’m worried about you especially earlier when you practically ran off, was it because of the drawing?” Susan asked.

“Yes…well a part of it was the question you asked a minute ago, I don’t like to announce the fact that I draw because it’s something that is dear to me. When I was younger, growing up with the Psi Corps, there were some days when it was just so dark, I had no one to turn to and it was just a sad time for me, thinking about my life and what could happen. I used to draw to help me through the difficult times, I would draw things that I thought were beautiful…I still do. I still have the drawings with me to this day; I look at them from time to time when I’m feeling…” Talia couldn’t finish, it was an emotional time for her especially when she spoke of those times.  
Susan leant over and placed her hand over Talia’s hands which were still clasped,

“Thank you for sharing that with me.” Talia looked into Susan’s eyes and saw how genuine she was, she could see how much Susan had appreciated her for sharing that with her, it had shown the trust.

“I’m really sorry you had to go through that, if I could have done something I would have, no one deserves that especially you Talia. I can promise you that I will be here for you whenever you need someone.”

“That…means so much Susan, you have no idea.” Talia wiped just below her eyes where a tear had started to roll, what Susan had just said mean a huge deal to her, to hear her say that she would be there for her whenever she needed someone. Talia knew that when she was with Susan, it was when she felt safest and happiest and she really didn’t want this night to end, in fact Talia didn’t even think this would ever happen, she had no intention of ever showing anyone the drawing but now that Susan had seen it and her reaction to it, Talia was happy.

“I have a bottle of wine if you wanted to stop here and have a drink with, you don’t have to I’m just asking.” Talia rambled and Susan smiled.

“I’d love to Talia.” Talia took a deep breath, she turned her back to Susan going to get the bottle of wine and glasses and she grinned, she felt so happy maybe they could become good friends and maybe they could become something more…

A few hours later and the bottle of wine nearly empty, Talia was sat back against the sofa, slouching with Susan incredibly close to her. They had spent time talking about just about everything, Susan had a way of telling stories and Talia was following her every word and it always ended up with them laughing.

“Why did you draw me?” Susan asked suddenly.

Talia wondered if Susan was going to ask that question, feeling braver because of the alcohol Talia decided to be honest, it wouldn’t feel right lying to Susan anyway.

“It’s like I said earlier, I like to draw things that I think are beautiful.” Talia said smiling slightly.  
Susan rested her head on Talia’s shoulder,

“Hmm, so you think I’m beautiful do you?” Susan teased.

“I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Susan lifted her head up off Talia’s shoulder so she could look at her, there was nothing to suggest that Talia was joking, Susan felt, well she couldn’t describe what she was feeling but she wanted to know what exactly Talia meant.

“What are you saying?” Susan asked.

“Oh Susan, you must have seen the way I look at you, ever since I first came here and spent weeks trying to get you to talk to me, you’ve captured me. You’re beautiful; you have no idea how beautiful you are, you are strong, fierce and loyal. The way you opened up to me about your mother when we didn’t even know each other and then that night we saw one another in the garden, I know we didn’t speak but I’ve not forgotten about that night because it was just us, it was being with you and I didn’t realise that, that was what I needed.”

Susan remained quiet and Talia didn't know if that was a good thing or not...

“I never intended to tell you well at least not tonight but then there isn’t a right time is there? I don’t expect you to feel the same but you asked me a question and I don’t want to lie to you Susan, I’m sorry I just -"

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much sometimes?" Susan said a twinkle in her eye.

"I...urm...no." Susan smiled, she stared into Talia's eyes and brought her hand up to her face, she tucked Talia's hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, your skin it's so soft...I've dreamt about this moment though I never thought it would come true."

Susan traced her finger along Talia's bottom lip, she could hear Talia's breathing increase slightly.

"Susan..." Talia said exhaling deeply.

"Please don't make this be because of the alcohol; I don't want you waking up tomorrow regretting this." Talia added, she was so scared of giving her everything to Susan not because she didn't trust Susan it was just something she had never done before. No one had captured her heart like this.

"That would never happen, I want this and I want you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"From the moment I first saw you, I'd been trying to distance myself...I didn't think you were right for me well that's what I kept telling myself but you were everything I needed and more. I fell for you even more as the days went on, I couldn't do anything though I'd gone through my whole life so far saying that I hated telepaths I was scared, confused and I didn't want to hear you say no. I was wrong Talia, I was so wrong I should have told you."

"We're telling each other now."

"Yes, we are."

They smiled at one another; Talia moved and lay back motioning for Susan to lie down against her and Susan did. Talia held her arms around Susan and Susan held Talia's hands in her own,

"You can take them off." Talia whispered meaning her gloves.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Gently Susan took off one glove and then the other, she reached over and placed them on the table and she lay back against Talia again and kissed her hands.

"You are so beautiful."

Talia brought her hand up and stroked Susan's hair; it felt so soft against her bare hands.

"Tell me some more about these dreams you have." Talia asked.

Susan snuggled into Talia and started telling her about the dreams she had, had, dreams about holding Talia, dancing with her, touching her, going out with her.

Both women lay there with a smile on their faces because they knew that these were not dreams anymore.


End file.
